Wireless communication links constitute the simplest and fastest approach for the deployment of short-range communication network in a constantly changing and flexible environment. Unlike a wired communication network, wireless communication networks enable additions, exchanges and rearrangement of users without the need to physically add or modify the positions of hardware components, such as network cables and sockets.
Early Indoor wireless optical links (IWOL) employed diffuse optical links based on a line-of-sight (LOS) principle, operating at wavelength of 950 nanometer (nm) and exhibited 125 kbit/s communication rate. Later IWOL systems presented a 1 Mbit/s link using a narrow LOS downlink operating at wavelengths around 900 nm.
A multiple source solution for optical wireless communication links require multiple light sources, such as laser diodes (LDs) or fibers for providing communication links to multiple users. Single source solutions for optical wireless communication links are unidirectional and require an inconvenient alignment between the users and the source. Additionally, these systems utilize a high radiation power which may be harmful and dangerous to those present within the room.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.